The instant invention relates generally to board games and more specifically it relates to a coon hunters night hunt game that simulates an actual outdoor racoon hunt indoors on a game board.
Coon hunters are always selling and trading their dogs, to get better racoon dogs. They like to see who gets the most coons when they have different hunts to go to. They try and win trophys by accumulating points, by striking on trails and by treeing the coons with his own dog.
Numerous board games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to simulate hunting of animals and catching fish. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 878,334; 3,921,981 and 4,003,578 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.